<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living in a Game Isn't a Pleasant Experience by HamsterChick360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009133">Living in a Game Isn't a Pleasant Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterChick360/pseuds/HamsterChick360'>HamsterChick360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OFF (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The players a bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterChick360/pseuds/HamsterChick360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter is rather attached to the player but Zacharie sees the abuse the other is put through and wants to put an end to it. </p><p> </p><p>I update this whenever I'm feeling creative, and it's originally from my wattpad though sometimes I upload here first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Batter &amp; The Player, The Batter &amp; Zacharie, The Batter/The Player, The Batter/Zacharie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Both spanish and English are used in this fanfic from Zacharie, I have the translated text beside it, as well as I'm using Google translate so it may not be 100% accurate all the time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt his body growing colder, and colder. This is where he would die wasn't it. The spirit hung in the air infront of him, taunting him. He tried to take another swing at it but his attempt was far too weak as his bat fell to the ground with a clatter. </p><p>It didn't take long for him to follow suit.</p><p>His body hit the dirt as the wind was forced out of him. Every little cut, or bruise stung with pain increased by a million. Then it slowly began to fade away. The pain was leaving his body as everything went cold. He.. he was dying.. there wasn't anything that could doubt that.<br/>
He forced his body to roll over slightly so he could clutch onto himself as he tried to hold onto what little life he still had in his frail form, until it all drained away. </p><p>Dripping like water from a faucet that was stopped, until everything was black. He stayed there for a while. Then, he felt alive again, with the dirt pressed against the side of his face, his body felt freezing. It felt like he had blinked, though at the same time it felt as though he waited an eternity, before he woke up infront of a small box, with a familiar man in a mask standing behind it.<br/>
"Ah! Hola mi amigo, ¿como estas?" (Spanish, Hello my friend, how are you?)<br/>
He stared at the man behind the box, his body felt warm again, be felt his heart racing as he started shaking. Normally he wasn't an emotional person, getting his job done without much issue, though now after just experiencing death it was a different tale. The masked man seemed to take notice of this and continued talking quickly before he could break down. "You do not look so well, I'm sure I have a tea I can prepare for you, free of charge. Come, sit, all you need to do is tell me what is troubling you ami" (French, friend)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Having someone there isn't so bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Batter explains some of his feelings and Zacharie tries to help with tea and masks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To clarify, this is after zone two and the judges disappearance, so Zacharie does have the 'Judge' mask. Also I'm fully aware he rarely speaks Spanish after the death of Valarie, but due to me being too tired to care, you're gonna deal with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Batter slowly began to explain, he was shaking slightly.<br/>
He was walking through a purrifed zone when he was attacked by a secretary. He knew it wasn't a good idea but he stood his ground and sent his add-ons after it, following with a swing of his bat. Before he knew it Alpha and Omega layed in the dirt beside him as he fumbled for a joker he felt as if he were imploding as he fell to the ground bleeding. </p><p>The man in the mask nodded as he poured the tea into two small mugs, as he sorted through the bar-like countertop, he found the sugar and milk and added them while listening to the other explain. </p><p>"So, is the player gone?" He asked, setting the mug infront of the batter on the small counter between the two.</p><p>"..Stay in your coma." The batter mumbled, nodding slowly as he took the mug and sipped it. </p><p>"So what are you doing with your new found freedom Ami?" (French, friend) Zacharie looked away, tipping his mask up slightly so he could sip his tea. He fixed it quickly after, looking back to the batter.</p><p>....<br/>
Nervously pulling his hat down to shade his eyes once more he stared down at the tea he was provided. "Well. I must purify this world whether the being that guides me is here or not." </p><p>Zacharie didn't seem to know how to respond to that as he drummed his fingers on the edge of his cup, humming softly. Batter glanced at him.<br/>
"Everything has to be off in the end. That's how this world is. Sorry Zach." He dropped a few credits on the masked man's counter, swung his bat over his shoulders and turned to leave. </p><p>He stopped, Zacharie gripped his wrist. The Batter looked back at Zacharie.<br/>
"You don't have to mi amigo."<br/>
(Spanish - my friend)<br/>
Zacharie put the credits back in the Batter's hand, the man in the toad mask stared at this world's.. savior.. villain.. titles didn't fit the Batter well.</p><p>"Meet me in the other room ami, we will discuss this in a more comfortable space."<br/>
Really, the other room was just the same as this room, but he could put his other mask on while the batter walked, interacting in the simple merchant menu was rather difficult for him, especially without the Batter purchasing anything. </p><p>The Batter nodded, walking out of the room, walking outside the (fresh?) air, though the elson would call it smoke. Was a pleasant change then the worry stuck in the air in that room. He didn't like how he felt right now. He felt weak, and alone. His player was gone, and he was unable to go out and purify the world further without them. Sure he had Zacherie, but he didn't know how much the shop-keep, self proclaimed Judge stand-in, actually cared for him. He was sure the masked male got plenty of business from the elson, or enough to get by atleast.<br/>
He's been thinking too long, Zach was probably waiting for him, and with that he continued to walk, going to the almost mirrored version of the room on the left side. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I make longer chapters, or is this a good length currently?</p><p>Probably fucked up the mapping a bit but I know this building is from either zone two or three and I figured you all know what I'm talking about, sorry about them being so ooc, wacky writing for preexisting characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The player isn't so bad, you just don't know them.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zacharie isn't liking the idea of being in a game, while the Batter tells his friend the cold truth. </p><p>They're just here for the player's enjoyment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He pushed open the door to the other room and walked inside, there was Zacharie in his cat mask. The Batter walked and entered interaction with him and Zacharie put a hand on his shoulder. "Glad you followed amigo, I was worried you weren't going to." Zacharie pushed the forgotten mug of tea across the counter to the Batter and though the masked man's face was unseen it was obvious he was grinning. Batter took the mug and sipped from it, it was too sweet. Batter sighed. </p><p>"So why are you so worried about me Zach? When my guide is gone you'll be loosing one of your main customers." He pulled his hat down again before sipping his tea. His vision began to split and he grimaced, shaking his head a bit as his view returned to his own two eyes. </p><p>Zacharie drummed his fingers on the counter between the two. "Well mon ami, I was just expressing my curiosity about your new found freedom from the player." </p><p>"The player isn't as bad as you're making them out to be." <br/>The batter looked away from Zacharie, he knew that would prompt a negitive response from the other. </p><p>"Not so bad? You're their puppet my friend! Their play toy to mess around with until their bored and do something else." <br/>How the hell would the Batter consider that puppeteer not very bad. While Zacharie wasn't one to get angry easily but this bothered him.</p><p>"Zacharie, that is what we are all made for." </p><p>"Then I'm finding a way to break from this pattern, that puppeteer has played this cycle so many times I've lost count mon ami." </p><p>"We're all coded to follow a specific pattern, right? So therefore, we will be disobeying the predetermined numbers, we can't write our own path Zacharie. While in this downtime when they aren't playing, we have our sentience given back to us, we don't have the ability to do as we please when the players around and that's the final statement from the game.</p><p>The Batter had a point. <br/>But there had to be a way around this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Remaining anonymous isn't always possible.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zacharie convinces his friend the Batter to play twenty questions with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yet again the strange feeling of being able to move on his own returned to his body. He sighed, sitting down Infront of the save box. </p><p>The sound of boots caught his attention as he glanced up. Zacharie was stood infront of him, his toad mask on. He chuckled as he spoke.<br/>"Missing the player already chère Batter?" </p><p>The man rolled his eyes at Zacharie as the other poked fun at him. "No." The Batter rolled his many eyes, though they were hidden under his hat. </p><p>"Ah, no need to lie mon ami!" Zacharie chuckled. "Well, since the puppeteer is gone, I wanted to chat with you Batter." </p><p>"I don't want to chat with you." The purifier sighed.</p><p>"Well, you're stuck in this cut scene until you will." </p><p>It took around a minute before the Batter caved and continued the conversation. </p><p>"Splendid! So, how about we play a game, twenty questions. We both take turns asking eachother questions."</p><p>"Fine." </p><p>"Would you like to start us off?"</p><p>"One, yes, Two, Why are you so interested in learning about me." </p><p>"Smartass." Zacharie shook his head, though grinned behind his mask. "Well, you being the least self aware of us and being a puppet is rather interesting would you say it not? I want to know what you're like, not the puppeteer." </p><p>The Batter nodded, and Zacharie went on to ask his question. "Alright, do you have another form that could be considered.. an opponent form?" </p><p>The other shifted slightly with this question. "Yes." He answered simply. He certainly wasn't very talkative. </p><p>"Can-" Zacharie was cut off by the Batter. "Why do you always wear a mask?" </p><p>Now it was Zacharie's turn to tense up. "I.. I wear a mask to give my brand a presentable face." </p><p>"Hm. Alright."</p><p>"Can you describe your other form?" Zacharie quickly changed the topic back to what he wanted to know. </p><p>"Reptilian, tall, strong." </p><p>Zacharie nodded. </p><p>"Why do you consider your face a bad one to represent your shops." It sounded like more of a statement then a question. </p><p>"Well, that is certainly a question I wasn't expecting." He chuckled nervously. "Let's just say I have a lot of scars that may make me seem unwelcoming."</p><p>The Batter nodded and there was a few moments of silence before Zacharie continued the conversation. <br/>"What's it like, not being able to control yourself?" </p><p>"Its difficult to explain." He knew Zacharie wouldn't accept that as an answer. "Your whole body goes numb, and your a spectator in your own body." </p><p>"Can I see your face?" The Batter asked</p><p>"I.. I guess so mon ami." Zacharie sighed, reaching off and slowly taking his mask off as the other stared. He didn't know how to feel about this, him being anonymous was where he was always comfortable. <br/>He took it off, setting it down in his lap as the other stared at him. Even with how.. emotionless his friend could seem, they seemed surprised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll describe what he looks like next chapter! I'll fuck it upw ith how tired I am right now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>